Raining Fire
by Shadows4383
Summary: Dimitri wants nothing more then to keep his sister from the life he grew up with, but what happens when it comes after them anyway. dimitri is being forced to see the person he hates most. the person that made his baby sister forget who she was.
1. Chapter 1

Luna sat on her window bench looking up at the sky. She wished the world wouldn't be at war constantly. One power had control one day and another power the next.

Right now it was the in-between time the only time where you didn't see the sky raining fire. It was calm, quiet, and safe. Where families could go outside with out running back inside.

Luna watched the skies for any flying Assassin units. Hoping her brother was finally coming home. He had been gone for years now since he joined the Military. He said he wanted to change the world to make it a better place. A lot of people have that dream; very few succeed in changing the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri sat staring out a barred window, just hoping he would finally get out of there. He had been in a lot of jails. Not because he was a criminal, well in their eyes he was. This was the 8th prison he had been in 2 years. His own people had put him in here. Because he went against their orders. He saved a baby after he killed its mother, hoping that saving the baby would redeem himself for killing the mother. The only thing it got him was a one way trip to prison. In the end it didn't matter that he had saved the baby. The captain took the baby and twisted it neck, killing it instantly.

He got up stretching all his aching muscles... They had beat him once again, hoping to get a skim of information from him. No matter how times they tried, they never got anything. It's not that he wasn't for talking after what his people did to him. It's just he didn't want people to find out his secret. If he told them too much about Russia. It wouldn't be long till they figured it out.

Dimitri looked at himself in the mirror and didn't even recognize himself. They had done a number on him this time. A long cut, starting from his forehead down to his chin then back up his face to his forehead in a V pattered. It was deep as well, that would definitely leave a scar. Bruises covered his arms and torso, some worse then others. His lip now fat and bloody, also he couldn't bend his index finger. Hopefully it isn't broken.

His honey blond hair now black with dirt and blood. His defined muscles now replaced with weak useless muscles and a skinny body. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes, they still gleamed with life.

Dimitri sat down on the makeshift bed of straw. His mind wondered to Luna, his loving little sister whom he left to protect. He didn't want her to know about their past, she deserved a normal life like he never had.

Abruptly a figure walked out of the shadows and into the panel of moon light. Still his features were undefined; the only thing certain was the gender of a man. The figure bowed low to him almost on his hands and knees. This brought back memories Dimitri tried to forget. The man hastily unlocked the door and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Your highness, I'm here to bring you home. I am Galvin Drum." he said bowing low once again.

"You are not Russian; therefore I am not your prince. Leave me in peace please." Dimitri said calmly.

"Actually you are my prince... Russia is winning the war and now Ireland is now under their control. Please come with me if I don't bring you back they will kill my family." Galvin pleaded with the young prince.

"I do not wish to return to that life, a life of war and nothing else. Besides after what this place has done to me, no one will recognize me." Dimitri said shaking his head.

"They will know it's you, please Prince just come. I do not wish for my family to die," Pleaded Galvin Drum once again.

"Very well, Galvin I will…come with you." Dimitri gave up.

"Thank you Prince, they have also sent me in search of Princess Luna. Do you know where I may locate her?"

"No!" roared Dimitri. "She is not your responsibility…she's dead." it hurt Dimitri to say this though he knew it was the right thing to say. She shouldn't have to live with constant war, at least not being in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry sir."

It was silent after that, the only sound were the other prisoners screaming to the heavens to get out. The one thing Dimitri wished he wasn't. for he was going back to the life of no freedom. Galvin Drum backed his way out of the cell making sure to keep his eyes to the floor. He hoped that this prisoner was indeed the prince. He walked out of the cell and down the torch lit hallway.

Dimitri looked around the small cell, to the hay bed then to the barred window. Letting out a sigh, he followed the man. Dimitri didn't even know that by leaving he would change the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna got off her window seat as the sun's rays filled her room. She had been sitting there all night once again. She did this often enough, never once has she seen what she wanted to. Two years since Dimitri left and that day he gave her something. A pendent with the Russian Royal crest on it, the only thing he told her is keep it close to her and it could save her life.

So from that day on, she never took it off. The foster family she was with now knew nothing of it. She knew that there was a secret of why her brother had it. Beside two years ago, since she was five it was always him she remembered, before that everything was blank. She never pictured her mom's face or her dad's. When she asked Dimitri about it all he said was that they were great people and that they loved her, nothing more nothing less.

Luna gathered her things for the day ahead, including school. She was ahead of her class, a fifteen year old in her last year of high school. Today she would be starting at her new high school. This is always how it went, new foster home new school. This school was going to be her last, summer and graduation was just around the corner. Hopefully Dimitri was as well.

Luna quickly dressed and headed down from her tower bedroom. This was a foster home she liked. An old guy was fostering her this time; he gave her the tower room and left her alone. No little children following her around or big ones to make fun of her. Because Luna herself knew she was a nerd, she had little friends and she always had a book. One thing no one could argue with was her looks.

Smooth silky dark brown hair, wide worldly beautiful gray eyes, long slender limbs, all made her look beautiful. The guys at every different school she went to drooled over her, tried to get a date with her. All she turned down and went farther into her books.

At school, Luna was once again in the library. Russian history had started to catch her eye in the last few months. She was flipping though a rather thick book in search of something to read. She came upon a picture with a name under it Larissa Volk. The picture was of a little girl probably the age of four. The next text to it said _Princess Larissa Volk second in line to the throne behind her brother Prince Demetrius Volk Daughter to King Aleksandr and Queen Kaleena. She has not been seen since she was five when the enemy attacked…_ Luna stared at the text and stopped reading. Then she shifted her glance to the picture, it looked like her, the brown hair and glowing gray eyes.

At that point the pendent fell off her neck onto the page. Both the symbols matched. Was she Larissa Volk, the lost child of the King and Queen of Russian? Was this what Dimitri was hiding? So many questions Luna had, none she had answers for.


End file.
